


4 Times Alex and Miles Were Mistaken for a Couple and The One Time They Weren't

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: 5 Times, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Alex and Miles Were Mistaken for a Couple and The One Time They Weren't

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry if this is pretty shity, i felt like writing something, idk. 
> 
> Also you guys should check out my tumblr, alex-and-miles.tumblr.com 
> 
> xoxo

1.//

"How long did you two say you were together?"

Alex stared at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl in front of him, then turned his head to look at the boy by his side. Miles cleared his throat, "We didn't."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You guys just, like you seem," the girl babbled awkwardly, "very comfortable around each other, or something."

Alex noted the way they were sitting; backs against the wall, sides pressed against one another, Miles' hand placed lightly on Alex's knee, which didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. He supposed they could be mistaken for a couple, not that he really cared and it seemed neither did Miles. 

"It's cool." Alex said casually, "I'm not bothered."

"Well, I better get back to the rest of the party," the girl mumbled, "Have a nice night."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Alex spoke. 

"I get it."

"What?"

"I get why she thought we were fuckin'," Alex explained, "We act pretty gay, to be fair."

Miles just chuckled, patted Alex on the knee and passed him another beer. "Drink up, baby."

 

2.//

Alex's phone beeped from it's place on the coffee table. Smiling when he saw the name, he opened the message. 

"If you're still coming round for dinner, you gotta come to the store with me. Running low on supplies!" 

"Miles, I'm not the only one coming, why can't you torture someone else." 

"Because you're my favourite ;)"

Alex laughed at Miles' response, pretending not to notice the warm feeling in his tummy after reading the message. 

"Fine you charmer, see you in ten."

~

Miles parked the car near the door to the supermarket and the two boys got out. 

"What you need to get?" Alex asked, while Miles grabbed a few bags from the boot of the car. 

"Just a few onions." He said, as he slammed the boot shut and strolled up to join his friend. "Oh, and I need your 'elp to pick out a dessert, seeing as you always moan when I get something you don't like." Alex just rolled his eyes and followed his friend into the store. 

~

Miles eyed the box Alex dropped on the counter.

"Really? You couldn't have gone for something more exciting than chocolate cake?"

"Hey! You said I could pick the dessert!"

"Fine, fine" Miles laughed, holding his hand up in mock surrender. 

"That'll be £13.60." The cashier said smiling as Miles retrieved his wallet from his back pocket. Alex immediately slapped his hand away. "I'm paying!" He declared. Miles looked at him like he had two heads. 

"Don't be stupid. I'm the one who dragged you out here, plus I'm the one who's making dinner."

"All the more reason for me to pay!"

Miles shoved Alex out of the way and handed the cashier the money, earning himself a 'thank you' and a mock kiss on the cheek from the boy by his side. 

"You two are a lovely couple" The lady said, handing Miles his change back, and just as Alex was about to correct the woman, he felt an arm sneak it's way around his waist and pull him slightly closer. 

"Thanks." Miles mused, leading the other boy out of the shop. 

"Sometimes it's easier to just go with it, rather than embarrass someone whose intentions were good." He explained. Alex nodded, turning his head in search of Miles' car, because there was no way he wanted Miles to see the stupid grin that was covering his face, or the stupid blush he could feel heating his cheeks. 

 

3.//

Alex shifted uncomfortably as the woman before him dabbed mounds upon mounds of powder on his face. 

"I don't understand why I need this," he grumbled. 

"Well hun, we don't want you to be all shiny on camera!" she giggled, moving slightly closer to him, slowly running her nail up his arm. 

Alex shivered, inching away from the woman. This inconspicuous flirting had been going on all morning, and Alex was tired of it. He had shown obvious signs of disinterest, to which she had ignored. All he wanted to do was get the bloody interview over with so he could go home. 

Checking his watch, he let out a sigh of annoyance when he realised he still had a full hour before the interview started, and Miles hadn't even arrived yet. Patting down his pockets, his eyebrows began to furrow when he couldn't find his phone. 

"Looking for this?" the woman across the room, Kandi, Coco, something like that, asked holding up a sleek, black mobile. Alex snatched it from her, confusion flooding his features. 

"How did you get that?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Oh, you left it on the counter while you were in the toilet a while ago," she answered. "Oh and don't worry," she smirked, "I saved you the effort of asking me for my number. It's under Cherry."

Cherry, that was it. 

Alex shot Miles a quick text, telling him to hurry up, then began to play Snake on his phone. Anything to keep him from making conversation with Cherry, who was staring at him from across the room. 

Miles thankfully arrived within minutes of receiving Alex's message. He walked through the door clad in his usual over the top shirt and leather jacket, causing Cherry's eyes to widen. 

"Hey man," he said, making his way over to Alex, not even noticing there was another person in the room, "I like your makeup." He said, squeezing Alex's cheek. 

"Shove off." Alex replied laughing.

The boys both whipped their heads around when they heard a throat clear from the other side of the room. 

"Oh, right," Alex stuttered, "Miles, this is-" 

"Cherry." The girl said interrupting him. She bounded across the room, arm outstretched, eager to shake Miles' hand. Miles smiled at the girl, awkwardly sticking his own hand out before turning his head to give the other boy a questioning look. Alex just rolled his eyes and pulled Miles back to their position on the couch. 

The two boys remained within their blissfully ignorant bubble until they were called for their interview. Before Alex left the room, Cherry grabbed his arm.

"Eh, I'm sorry about earlier," she said, her embarrassment obvious. "I didn't realise you were in a relationship." 

Alex followed her gaze to where Miles was standing waiting for him, and instead of laughing it off like he usually did, he took it as a lifeline. 

"That's okay," he smiled, "We all make mistakes."

 

4.//

"Now, please correct me if I'm wrong, but there has been many rumours linking you with the Arctic Monkeys frontman, Alex Turner. Is there any ounce of truth behind them?" The woman interviewing him asked, leaning forward with obvious signs of curiosity. 

Miles just forcefully laughed it off, like he usually did. 

"Nah. Theres no denying Turner's a looker, but theres absolutely nothing going on between us, never will be." He said, his stomach churning with every word. Thankfully the interviewer let it go and moved on to the next subject. 

~

"Nice job out there," the woman who introduced herself as Eppie said, "Very believable."

"Um, thanks?"

Miles was confused. What was he covering up? Was she being sarcastic?

"Oh," She said, noting his confusion, "I meant on you and Alex. You even had me going for a minute."

"Ah," Miles thought, "That's what she was talking about."

"There really isn't-"

"Of course not." She said interrupting him, but tapped the side of her nose nonetheless as she walked away, smirking. 

Miles didn't understand why people kept mistaking him and his friend for a couple. Sure, there were about as close as two guys with a platonic relationship could get, but they weren't together, Miles couldn't stress that enough. It's not that he wouldn't like it, being in a relationship with Alex. It's not that the other boy is very subtle about his feelings towards Miles either, it just never really happened, and Miles was okay with that for now. It's gonna happen, sometime, he knows it, but he's not going to let the general public know that, for now he wished people would stop bugging him and the other boy about it. They were not together. 

 

5.//

"Miles, it's been about, What? A year, year and a half, since you've last been here?"

Miles nodded his head, reminding himself of the last interview he had with Eppie.

"A lot has changed since then, am I right? Your new album is released this March, The Last Shadow Puppets are reunited, you've been quite busy!"

"Yeah, it's been a hectic year," he chuckled, "An amazing one though, I'm in the best place I could be right now."

She smiled warmly at him. "That wouldn't be anything to do with your new man now, would it?"

Miles smirked at her. She was always all over Miles' love life. He didn't mind, she was lovely as interviewers went. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was genuinely happy for him, not like every other person he's sat down with since coming out. They just want what will sell magazines.

"Yeah," he laughed, "yeah, I'd say it does."

"Hm, now that sure is funny," she said feigning confusion, "Seeing as the last time we spoke, you were adamant that you had no romantic connections with Alex Turner."

Miles' eyes drifted to where the boy was standing, out of view to the camera, a certain softness finding its way to his features. 

"A lot can happen in a year." He stated simply.


End file.
